Alice Holmes
by Jessica82j
Summary: Sherlock has daughter who's smart just like him but extremely depressed. Takes place threw out season 1 Warnings for self harm and depression.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This if my first fanfic so I hope it's okay! All so I'm sorry if the spelling / grammer is bad I have slight dyslexia. **

prologue

I looked at the gun in my hand. This wasn't the first time I'd tried this but it would be the last, it had to be, I couldn't go on knowing I'd failed again like the time I hadn't taken enough pills, or when my wrists clotted or when the car stopped.

Oh but my Dad, oh he would cry, and cry and cry there was no stopping that and I hate herself even more for that. My uncle will blame my Dad, I hate that to, none of this was his fault, well not anymore.

But I know this is the right thing to do, even if it hurts them. I know it's worth never seeing another sunset, never hearing a new song, never smiling again if it means my heart didn't have to hurt like this.

I take out my note book and try to write a note, "I'm sorry for all this pain, but my minds made up, you couldn't save me any way."

I lift the gun, about to press it to my head when I hear my door open, I knew I should have locked it but maybe some part of me didn't want to die.

"Alice?"

Just do it! The voice in side my head screams at me.

"Dad?"

I make the mistake of looking up at him, he's scared, Dad's never scared.

"Alice, put the gun down."

And before I know it I have, and I'm crying and dad's holding me and I just can't stop crying.

"Daddy they won't stop, they keep saying I'm a freak, they say I should die."

I don't need to say who, it's not exactly a secret they other kids at school don't like me.

"Do you want me to get your uncle to send someone down to scare them?"

Shit he must be despite if he's offering to ask uncle Mycroft for help, I don't think he's ever asked him for help before

"No, I just don't want to see them ever again."

"Then that's what we'll do, I love you Alice, I never want you to feel like this."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The new flat was in the heart of London, not like the old one that was just on the outskirts. "Dad there's no way we can afford this place." Dad didn't exactly have a steady job.

"It's okay Mrs. Hudson's giving us a special price, plus it's in a really good school district."

"I don't want you to go bankrupt just because I'm bad at making friends."

"Well we could all ways get a flat mate."

"Please dad the only person worse at making friends then me is you," I say as I pick up a box of books, "witch one's my room again?"

"The one on the right."

I open the door to my new room, the walls are a dull gray color and there's a window with a lovely view of an ally way but to be fare it's about 100 times nicer then some of the places we've lived in.

I set up a mattress as a bed in the left corner and a book shelf in the right, books are my one true love, I organize them by author then by year published with a small section dedicated to my favorites, A Wrinkle In Time, Harry Potter, 1984, A series of unfortunate events and The Scarlet Letter. A strange selection I know but they all have one thing in common, I can escape into all of them and anything I can escape out of this hell hole called life I love.

And then I get to the music box, it's the only thing my mother left me, but inside is so much more, my salvation. Three little blades small enough to hid but sharp enough to escape. My father is truly a brilliant man but I'm his baby and I have him wrapped around my figure, even with his deductions skills he can't see past his daughter.

I didn't start at my new school till next week so after I had my room set up I decided to take a long nap. Dad stuck his head in to tell me he was going to Barts but apart from that I spent the rest of the day in peace, resting and trying to ignore my emotions.

I manged not to wake up till after 7 and when I did I could hear two voice one dads and the other, a male late 20's, sounded like a military background, I checked my hair in the mirror to make sure it wasn't a complete mess before leaving my room to investigate but it wasn't, my hair never was it looked like I'd straightened it 5 times, one of the only things I'd inherited from my mother.

I can hear dad and the other man talk as I walk threw the hall way "That's a skull." oh god I'd prayed the skull had been lost in the move.

"Friend of mine..."

"Well when he says friend."

The man looks up at me, yes defiantly a military background, his limp seems to be psychosomatic, interesting.

"Alice Holmes, nice to meet you."

I say as I stretch out my hand.

"um, John Watson."

John says as he shakes my hand before turning back to dad,

"I'm sorry you didn't tell me you had a daughter."

"Mmm, didn't I? It must have slipped my mind."

"Not that I have a problem with it." He says turning back to me.

I shrug, John seems like a decent flat mate, better then the last one we had, a overweight man who had an addiction to crisps and pointing out that my dad was a "freak."

"Oh, Sherlock, Alice. The mess you've made."

I head Mrs. Hudsons sweet voice says as she enters the room,

"Hey don't blame this one on me! I've barely been down here!"

I say as I walk over to the kitchen to poor myself a glass of water, I lean agents the table still listing to dad and Johns conversation.

"I looked you up on the internet last night."

"Anything interesting?"

"Found your website, The Science of Deduction.

"What did you think?"

"You said you could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb."

"He can." I say reentering the room, my glass of water in my hand.

"Have you eaten today?" Dad asks, as if that's a normal question to ask your daughter

"Three times." I reply as if it's a normal reply to your father.

"Wait I still don't understand, how can you tell a software designer by his tie exactly?"

"the same way I can tell your military career in your face and your leg, and your brother's drinking habits in your mobile phone."

"mm sister." I say, just loud enough for them to hear me. John looks like he still has questions but before he can ask them Mrs. Hudson comes back, newspaper in hand "What about these suicides then, Sherlock? I thought that'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same." "Four" dad and I say in unison as we watch Lestrade's car pull up outside. "There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time."

"A fourth?"

It's then Lestrade enters the room.

"Where?" dad and I speak in unison again.

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens."

"What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different."

"You know how they never leave notes?"

"Yeah."

"This one did. Will you come?"

"Who's on forensics?"

"It's Anderson."

"aruggg" I'd rather be stuck with the brats from school then with Anderson.

"Anderson won't work with me.

"Well, he won't be your assistant."

"I need an assistant."

"What about Alice?"

"I am no ones assistant." I say, giving Lestrade a glare.

"Either way will you come?"

"not in a police car. I'll be right behind."

"We'll be right behind." I correct dad.

"Thank you" Lestrade says before leaving. Dad wait to make sure he's gone before celebrating by leaping into the air.

"Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it's Christmas!"

I laugh as I reach for my coat, a dark purple coat with a peter pan collar. I throw Dad his while I'm at it as he adjusters his scarf.

"Mrs Hudson, we;ll be late. Might need some food."

"I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper!"

"Something cold will do. John, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. Don't wait up!"

And with that dad I are running down the stairs. Then it hits me

"Dad stop."

"What Alice?"

"John, he was in the army, a doctor, we need an assistant."


	3. Chapter 2

Dad, John and I sit in the back of the taxi as it drives to the murder scene.

John is confused and dad is being dad and is oblivious to human emotions.

"Okay, you've got questions." I say, trying to reduce the awkwardness.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Crime scene. Next?"

Okay good dad's finally talking.

"Who are you? What do you do?

"What do you think?

John hesitates before answering,

"I'd say private detective ..."

"But?"

"But the police don't go to private detectives."

"I'm a consulting detective."

"We're consulting detectives." I correct him.

"You're 13 you're too young to be a consulting detective. I'm the only one in the world. I invented the job."

"What does that mean?"

"It means when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me."

"Or me if he can't be bothered."

"The police don't consult amateurs."

"When I met you for the first time yesterday, I said, "Afghanistan or Iraq?" You looked surprised." Boy I would have loved to have seen that.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your haircut, the way you hold yourself says military."

I say before Dad interrupts me

"But your conversation as you entered the room ... trained at Bart's, so Army doctor – obvious. Your face is tanned but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad, but not sunbathing. Your limp's really bad when you walk but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan – Afghanistan or Iraq."

"You said I had a therapist."

"You've got a psychosomatic limp – of course you've got a therapist. Then there's your brother." "Sister" I wispier

"Hmm?"

"Your phone. It's expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player, but you're looking for a flatshare – you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift, then. Scratches. Not one, many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. Next bit's easy. You know it already."

"The engraving. Harry Watson: clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara. Who's Clara? Three kisses says it's a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently – this model's only six months old. Marriage in trouble then – six months on he's just given it away. If she'd left him, he would have kept it. People do – sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you: that says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodation, but you're not going to your brother for help: that says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don't like his drinking."

"How can you possibly know about the drinking?"

"Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection: tiny little scuff marks around the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone; never see a drunk's without them. There you go, you see – you were right." "I was right? Right about what?'

"The police don't consult amateurs."

And then we are there, we shuffle out of the taxi and dad pays.

"Did I get anything wrong?"

"Harry and me don't get on, never have. Clara and Harry split up three months ago and they're getting a divorce; and Harry is a drinker."

"Spot on, then. I didn't expect to be right about everything."

wait for it

"And Harry's short for Harriet."

"Ha I knew it!"

Dad glares at me but I don't care, it isn't often I get to say "I told you so" to him. I smile all the way to to the police tapes, that smile instantly drops tho when I see Donovan.

"Hello freak, junior freak."

"We are here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Why?"

"We was invited."

"Why?"

"I think he wants us to take a look."

" Well, you know what I think, don't you?"

"Always, Sally."

"I even know you didn't make it home last night." I say, I detest Donovan.

"I don't ...Er, who's this?"

"This is John." I say,

"Colleague of mine, Doctor Watson."

"Doctor Watson, Sergeant Sally Donovan."

"Colleague? How do you get a colleague?"

I've had enough of Donovan so I duck under the tape and start to walk inside the building, I can hear dad following me.

"Freaks are here. Bringing them in."

Oh and there's Anderson, time for round two.

"Ah, Anderson. Here we are again."

"It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?"

The last place is directed at me.

"Quite clear." Dad gives me a you know what to do here look.

"Is your wife away for long?"

"Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that."

"Your deodorant told me that." Dad says.

"My deodorant?"

"It's for men."

"Well, of course it's for men! I'm wearing it!"

"So's Sergeant Donovan." We say in unison, we have a rabbit for that. Then Dad says some more witty things but to be honest I'm fare too tied to pay attention. As we enter the building Dad points to the coveralls and gloves "You need to wear one of these." Dad tells John, I gave up on those things long ago.

"Who's this?" Asks Lestrade

"He's with us." "But who is he?"

"I said he's with us."

"So where are we?"

"Upstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you A-D-E-E-E-R for the lovely review!**

"I can give you two minutes." Lestrade tells us as he leads us into the room with the body is.

"May need longer." I scoff.

"Her name's Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards. We're running them now for contact details. Hasn't been here long. Some kids found her."

And then we are in the room, it's pretty empty, apart from the dead woman dressed head to toe in pink face down on the ground. I've barley seen her when I have the thought, the same one I have when I see all of them, god I wish I was you.

Dad and I step forward to inspect the body. The first thing I notice is that the word " Rache" has been carved into the ground, scratched in by her fingernails.

She's left handed.

Has recently been in the rain.

Unhappily married.

"Got anything?"

"Not much."

"She's German. 'Rache': it's German for 'revenge'. She could be trying to tell us something …"

"God your an idiot Anderson" dad seems to think the same thing since he slams the door in Andersons face.

"So she's German?"

"Of course she's not. She's from out of town, though. Intended to stay in London for one night ...before returning home to"

"Cardiff." I finish his sentience for him.

"So far, so obvious."

"Sorry – obvious?" Oh John not you to.

"What about the message, though?"

"Doctor Watson, what do you think?"

"Of the message?"

Of the body. You're a medical man."

"Wait, no, we have a whole team right outside."

"They won't work with me."

"I'm breaking every rule letting you in here and I don't even want to mention how many health and safety rules I'm breaking by letting Alice in here!"

"Yes ... because you need me."

"God help me." Lastrade says before leaving.

"Anderson, keep everyone out for a couple of minutes!"

"Doctor Watson."

"Hm?"

John leans down to inspect the body for himself. He's barley done anything before Lestrade comes back in.

"Well?"

"Yeah ... Asphyxiation, probably. Passed out, choked on her own vomit. Can't smell any alcohol on her. It could have been a seizure; possibly drugs."

"You know what it was. You've read the papers."

"What, she's one of the suicides? The fourth ...?"

" Sherlock – two minutes, I said. I need anything you've got."

"Victim is in her late thirties. Professional person, going by her clothes; I'm guessing something in the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Travelled from Cardiff today, intending to stay in London for one night. It's obvious from the size of her suitcase."

Dam I didn't even think about the suitcase.

"Suitcase?"

"Suitcase, yes. She's been married at least ten years, but not happily. She's had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married."

"Oh, for God's sake, if you're just making this up ..." Dad explains the rest to Lastrade and John as I look around the room.

"Wait dad." I say, but he's monologuing and there's no distracting him now.

"Now, where is it? What have you done with it?"

"Dad there is no case, there never was, not once she got here."

"Suitcase! Did anyone find a suitcase? Was there a suitcase in this house?" Dad calls to the police officers.

"Sherlock, there was no case!"

"But they take the poison themselves; they chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs, even you lot couldn't miss them."

"Right, yeah, thanks, And ...?"

"It's murder, isn't it? all of them." I say looking at dad for approval

"I don't know how, but they're not suicides, they're killings – serial killings."

"We need to find that case." I say and I start to walk briskly, now this is my idea of fun.


	5. Chapter 4

**Once again thank you ****A-D-E-E-E-R**** for the lovely review! I've been sick for the past few days so I've had plenty of time to write! **

John P.O.V

"They're gone."

"Who, The Holmes's?"

"Yeah, they just took off. They do that."

"Are they coming back?

"Didn't look like it."

"Right ... Yes. Sorry, where am I?

"Brixton."

"Right. Er, d'you know where I could get a cab? It's just, er ... well ... my leg."

"Try the main road."

"Thanks."

"But you're not his friend, he doesn't have friends. So who are you?"

" I'm ... I'm nobody. I just met him."

"Okay, bit of advice then: stay away from that guy."

"Why?"

"You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. Then a few years ago started bring his daughter with him, poor kid, you know why they moved closer to London? She tried to kill herself, he thought that a different school would fix her but she's never going to be happy until she has a parent who can take care of her. And for And you know what? One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing round a body and Sherlock Holmes'll be the one that put it there, and if we're lucky it wont be his daughters."

John didn't like the Donovan, he hadn't known Sherlock or Alice for long but he could tell Sherlock wasn't that sort of person, and Alice wouldn't have tried to kill herself she was fare to happy to be depressed.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a psychopath. And psychopaths get bored, just trust me stay away from Sherlock Holmes.

Back to Alice P.O.V

After about an hour of going threw rubbish dad is lying on the couch, I am slupped on "his" chair when John comes back.

"What are you doing?"

"Nicotine patch. Helps me think."

I should tell dad that you aren't meant to have more then one nicotine patch at once but the truth is I'd rather him have 10 nicotine patch's then the alternative.

"Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brain work."

"It's good news for breathing."

"Thank you!" I say turning to John,

"I've been trying to tell him that for years."

Maybe John will be useful for more then just a assistant.

"Oh, breathing. Breathing's boring."

I roll my eyes.

"Is that three patches?"

"It's a three-patch problem."

John is starting too look extremely unconformable, I hope dad hasn't scared him off like he did to overweight crisps man.

"Well? You asked me to come. I'm assuming it's important."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Can I borrow your phone?"

"My phone?"

"Don't wanna use mine. Always a chance that the number will be recognised. It's on the website." "Oh yes maybe this criminal will be one of the 4 people who's seen the website." I say with a smirk.

"Alice's got a phone."

"I'm a 13 year old girl, there is no way on earth I am letting my dad use my ohone."

"I was the other side of London!"

"There was no hurry."

"Here."

Dad explains to John about the dead woman's case and how he needs his phone to text the murderer and so on and so on. And it's not for a while that John says something interesting

"Just met a friend of yours."

Friend? Dad doesn't have friends, unless John met overweight crisp man but I don't think he really counts as friends.

"A friend?"

"An enemy."

Oh that explans it.

"Oh. Which one?"

"Your arch-enemy, according to him. Do people have arch-enemies?"

Oh Mycroft.

"Did he offer you money to spy on us?"

"Yes."

"Did you take it?"

"No."

"Pity. We could have split the fee. Think it through next time."

"Who is he?"

"The most dangerous man you've ever met, and not my problem right now."

Then Dad gets John to text the phone and I stop paying attention again until John mentions the case.

"That's ... that's the pink lady's case. That's Jennifer Wilson's case."

"Yes, obviously."

"We didn't kill her!"

"I never said you did."

"Why not? Given the text I just had you send and the fact I that have her case, it's a perfectly logical assumption."

"Maybe John likes us." I say all most daring him to agree.

"Do people usually assume you're the murderer?"

"Now and again." Dad says with a shrug

"Yes" I correct him.

"How did you get this?"

"By looking."

"Where?" And then there was more dad explaining stuff to John so I took this as perfect opportunity to make some tea but I've barley pored it when dad calls out

"come on Alice we're going out!"

"Where are we going?"

I ask pulling my coat on while trying to catch up to dad.

"Northumberland Street's a five-minute walk from here."

"You think he's stupid enough to go there?"

John says, he still seems confused.

"No – I think he's brilliant enough. I love the brilliant ones. They're always so desperate to get caught."

Dad says as we turn the corner.

"Why?"

"Appreciation! Applause! At long last the spotlight. That's the frailty of genius, John: it needs an audience."

"Yeah."

"This is his hunting ground, right here in the heart of the city. Now that we know his victims were abducted, that changes everything. Because all of his victims disappeared from busy streets, crowded places, but nobody saw them go. Think! Who do we trust, even though we don't know them? Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of a crowd?"

"Dunno. Who?"

"Haven't the faintest. Hungry?"

Oh god I didn't know this outing would involve food, it's not that I'm fat or want to loose wight but, it's just I love the feeling of being hungry, it keeps me grounded and able to focus.

As we enter the restaurant I desperately think of an excuse that dad would buy.

"Twenty-two Northumberland Street. Keep your eyes on it."

"He isn't just gonna ring the doorbell, though, is he? He'd need to be mad."

"Well they have killed 4 people." I swear my only job here is to remind people of things.

" ... Okay."

"Sherlock, Alice!"

Oh so this is Angelos place.

"Anything on the menu, whatever you want, free.! On the house, for you and for your date."

And then all the anxiety of food is gone as I burst out into laughter.

"I'm not his date."

"These two got me off a murder charge."

"This is Angelo."

"Three years ago we successfully proved to Lestrade at the time of a particularly vicious triple murder that Angelo was in a completely different part of town, house-breaking."

"they cleared my name! But for this man, I'd have gone to prison."

"You did go to prison, Angelo." once again reminding someone of something.

"I'll get a candle for the table. It's more romantic."

"Who brings their daughter on a date?" I call out but Angelo ignores me.

"You may as well eat. We might have a long wait, Alice what would you like?"

"Nothing dad, I ate before we left remember?"

"Mmm."

Dad seems to preoccupied by this case to pay too much attention to me, witch is all ways good for me, unluckily John is a bit more observant, he gives me this look, as if he wants to say something, but before he can Angelo comes back to take Johns order, her orders a small salad.

"A glass of orange juice for me please Angelo."

See people with eating problems don't drink juice.

"You know people don't have arch-enemies."

Yes John because dad is so normal.

"I'm sorry?"

"In real life. There are no arch-enemies in real life. Doesn't happen."

"Doesn't it? Sounds a bit dull."

"So who did I meet?"

"What do real people have, then, in their 'real lives'?"

"Friends; people they know; people they like; people they don't like ... Girlfriends, boyfriends ..."

"Yes, well, as I was saying – dull."

"You don't have a girlfriend, then?"

"Girlfriend? No, not really my area."

"What about Alice's mother?"

"Died when I was 2."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I barley even remember her."

"Do either of you have a boyfriend then?"

I burst out in laughter "Go no."

"Sherlock, it's fine, by the way."

"know it's fine."

"So you've got a boyfriend then?"

"No."

"Right. Okay. You're unattached. Like me, fine, good."

"John, um ... I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work, and while I'm flattered by your interest, I'm really not looking for any ..."

Oh god dad no.

"No. No, I'm not asking. No. I'm just saying, it's all fine."

"Good. Thank you."

"Look across the street. Taxi. Stopped. Nobody getting in, and nobody getting out. Why a taxi? Oh, that's clever. Is it clever? Why is it clever?"

"That's him?"

"Or her!"

"Don't stare!"

"Dad you're staring!"

"We can't all stare."

And then we're out, running and searching, and all most getting hit by cars.

"I've got the cab number."

"Good for you."

"Right turn, one way, roadworks, traffic lights, bus lane, pedestrian crossing, left turn only, traffic lights. ALTERNATIVE ROUTE" And then more running with dad, and John.

"Come on. We're losing him!"

And then we find it, the cap.

"Police! Open her up!"

And we open the door, but it's not him.

"No. Teeth, tan: what – Californian? L.A., Santa Monica. Just arrived."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"The luggage." I mean to say it at normal volume but it comes out as a whisper.

"It's probably your first trip to London, right, going by your final destination and the route the cabbie was taking you?"  
"Sorry – are you guys the police?" Oh god the poor man.  
"Yeah. _(He flashes the I.D. badge briefly at the man.) _Everything all right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Welcome to London!"  
"Er, any problems, just let us know."  
the man n_ods, _politely at John before getting back into the cap and driving away.  
"Basically just a cab that happened to slow down."  
"Basically."  
"Not the murderer."

"_Not _the murderer, no."  
"Wrong country is a pretty good alibi dad." I say with a smile.  
"As they go."  
"Well that was the most fun I've had in ages."

And it's true I can feel life rushing threw me. I skip down the street in front of dad and John "Welcome to London!" I scream.


	6. Chapter 5

The walk back to the flat isn't long, John hasn't even noticed that he left is cane behind yet.

"Okay, that was ridiculous, That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done."  
"And you invaded Afghanistan."

"That wasn't just me."

We open the door to the flat, I'm instantly confronted by the warmness, it's a stark contrast to outside.

"Mrs Hudson! Doctor Watson _will _take the room upstairs."  
"Says who?"

"Says the man at the door."

And that'll be Johns cane.  
"Sherlock texted me." Angelo says, handing John his cane back.  
"He said you forgot this."  
"Ah. Er, thank you. Thank you."  
"Sherlock, what have you done?"  
"Mrs Hudson?"  
"Upstairs."  
Oh no, no no. My feet run up the stairs before I can even tell them to. There are police all over the flat, my flat.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" No one messes with my flat.

"What are you doing?" Dad demands.  
"Calm down Alice, I knew you'd find the case. I'm not stupid."  
"You can't just break into my flat!"  
"And you can't withhold evidence. And I didn't _break _into your flat."  
"Well, what do you call this then?"  
"It's a drugs bust."

Oh he wouldn't dare.  
"Seriously?! _This _guy, a junkie?! Have you met him?"

"John, you might want to shut up."

"John ..."  
"I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn't find anything you could call recreational."

Oh John.  
"John, you probably want to shut up n_ow_."  
"Yeah, but come on ... No."  
"What?"  
"_You_?"

"Shut up!"

"It was a long time ago." I don't want what might be our only decent house mate scared off.  
"I'm not your sniffer dog Lestrade."  
"No, _Anderson_'s my sniffer dog."  
"Oh no Anderson is not in my flat!"

"Anderson, what are _you _doing here on a drugs bust?"  
"Oh, I volunteered."  
"They _all_ did. They're not strictly speaking _on_ the drugs squad, but they're very keen."  
"Are these _human_ eyes?"

Oh no not her to.

"Put those back!"  
"They were in the microwave!"  
"It's an experiment."  
"Keep looking, guys."  
"Or you could help us properly and I'll stand them down."  
"This is childish."  
"Well, I'm _dealing_ with a child. Sherlock, and I'm not talking about Alice. This is _our_ case. I'm letting you in, but you do _not_ go off on your own. Clear?"  
"Oh, what, so-so-so you set up a pretend drugs bust to bully me?"  
"It stops being pretend if they find anything."  
"I am clean!"  
"Is your flat? Is Alice?"

"How dare you! You really think I'd be that stupid after seeing what they did to dad?"

And then it hit me, they'd be looking in my room to, oh god my blades. I ran up the hall to my room.

"You stay the hell out of my room!" I yell bursting in only to find Donovan lifting up mums music box.

"You put that down right now!" I say, snatching it before she even has a chance.

"Dad's properly all ready cracked just go talk to him.

She leaves and I sit on my bed, and I start to cry. I'm just so hungry and so tied and I want to die so much.

I open the music box and turn the blade around in my figures, and before I know it's running down my hip and then my thigh and oh god I know it's wrong but it's the only dam thing that makes me feel okay.

I stay in my room for a while, till I calm down a bit then I go to find dad to see if he has any leads but when I get to the living room I can't find him. John looks busy and I really don't trust any of the police men.

"_Mrs Hudson_ where's dad?" I ask calling down the stairs.

"He just left with his taxi dear"

And then it clicked, it wasn't the man in the taxi it was the driver.

Come on Dad pick up your god dam phone!

I've searched the block and I can't find him any where. Oh god I know he's gotten himself into trouble. My heart starts racing and I'm having trouble breathing, no Alice this is no time for a panic attack Dad's in trouble. Who can I tell? Lestrade? No he's all ready broken my trust. Mycroft? No I need to prove to him that dad can take care of me. John? I only just me him, still not sure if I can trust him but do I have any other choice?

I walk back to the apartment and run up the stairs.  
"John, dad's in trouble!"

John was all ready on it before I had to tell him, he's tracking the pink ladies phone to a university.

"Okay, Alice I want you to stay in the taxi, if I'm not back in 20 minutes try calling Lestrade again.

John rushes off looking for dad, fat chance if I'm staying here. I dig into my pocket and pay the cabby before jumping out to search for dad.

Come on Alice you can do this, if you were the murder where would you take him? You'd want to avoid the cleansers. Oh god Alice he's a mad man who knows what he's thinking!

I run from class room to class room, trying to find clues but my brain get's scattered and I have trouble seeing straight. And then I hear it, a gun shot and tears are coming before I can stop them. "Daddy!" I scream oh god no no. And then he's here and he's hugging me and he's okay, and I'm okay.

After that it doesn't take long for Lestrade to show up, luckily long enough for me to calm down and not look like I was having a breakdown. Dad's sitting on the back of an ambulance and I'm being interviewed by one of the newer officers, I know she's new because she was the only one who wanted to interview me. Despite what most people seem to think I am not my father, sure I'm smart and I can make deductions like he can but I'm not insensitive or rude in the same way he is. I tell the officer that I came here by myself to try and find dad, they know I couldn't have shot him because of the height of the bullet, another thing I didn't get from my dad, his height I'm barley over 5 ft.

Third Person P.O.V

"I just need to talk about the-the rent!"  
"But I've still got questions for you."  
"Oh, what _now_? I'm in shock! Look, I've got a blanket!"  
"Sherlock!"  
"_And_ I just caught you a serial killer ... more or less."  
_(Lestrade looks at him thoughtfully for a moment.)_  
"Okay. We'll bring you in tomorrow. Off you go."  
Sherlock walks over to John.

"Um, Sergeant Donovan's just been explaining everything, the two pills. Been a dreadful business, hasn't it? Dreadful."  
"Good shot."  
"Well, _you'd_ know. Need to get the powder burns out of your fingers. I don't suppose you'd serve time for this, but let's avoid the court case. Are you all right?"  
"Yes, of course I'm all right."  
"Well, you _have _just killed a man."

"But he wasn't a very _nice _man."  
"No. No, he wasn't really, was he?"  
"And frankly a bloody awful cabbie."  
"That's true. He _was_ a bad cabbie. Should have seen the route he took us to get here!"  
_John and Sherlock giggle._  
"Stop! Stop, we can't giggle, it's a crime scene! Stop it!"  
"You're the one who shot him. Don't blame me."  
"Keep your voice down!"  
John and Sherlock continue giggling for a moment and then there is a awkward silence.

"Sherlock?"

"Mmm?  
"Er, Sergeant Donovan was telling me something before, she um was telling me that the reason you moved to 221B was because um-"

"Alice tried to kill herself."

"Yeah. Is it true?"

Sherlock sighs.

"Yes, she's a smart kid and very good at attracting bullies, and I fear I haven't been the best father to her."

"Wait I've seen her she's brilliant, can't she skip a few years at school?"

"She all ready has, she's in year 11."

"Oh. Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"You're not a bad parent, I haven't known you for very long but I see the way she looks at you, she adores you."

Alice P.O.V

Thankfully the interview doesn't take too long and before long I am walking over to dad and John.

"Good shot John, nice blanket dad."

"It's for shock! Dinner?"  
"Starving."

"Me to." And for once I feel like I can handle food.  
"End of Baker Street, there's a good Chinese stays open 'til two. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the door handle."  
And then a black car pulls up, oh this is going to be fun!  
"Sherlock. That's him. That's the man I was talking to you about."  
"I know _exactly_ who that is."

Oh dad being dramatic as ever.  
"So, another case cracked. How very public spirited ... though that's never really your motivation, is it?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Hi uncle Mycroft." I say with a smile and a wave, that's another difference between me and my dad, I don't hate our family.

Dad gives me a stern look, John doesn't seem to catch what I just said with is going to make the surprise even better.

"Yes, I've been hearing about your 'concern'."  
"Always so aggressive. Did it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?"  
"Oddly enough, no!"  
"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer ... and you know how it always upset Mummy."  
"_I _upset her? Me? It wasn't _me_ that upset her, Mycroft."  
"No, no, wait. Mummy? Who's Mummy?"  
"Mother – our mother. This is my brother, Mycroft."  
"Putting on weight again?"

"Dad don't be rude!"  
"Losing it, in fact."  
"He's your _brother_?"

"And my uncle!"  
"Of _course_ he's my brother."  
"So he's not ..."  
"Not what?"

"I dunno – criminal mastermind?"  
"Close enough."  
"For goodness' sake. I occupy a minor position in the British government."  
"Witch means he is the British government"

"Ah Alice, how is my favorite niece?"

"Pretty good, the new flats really nice!"  
"Good evening, Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home. You know what it does for the traffic."

"Good bye Mcroft!" I call following dad. John stays behind for a minute but quickly catches up with us.  
"dim sum."  
"Mmm! I can always predict the fortune cookies."  
"No you can't." I remind dad, he may be amazing but no one's that good.  
"Almost can. You did get shot, though."  
"Sorry?"  
"In Afghanistan. There _was_ an actual wound."  
"Oh, yeah. Shoulder."  
"Shoulder! I thought so."

"No you didn't."

"The left one."  
"Lucky guess."  
"I never guess."  
"He does."

**So um this chapter turned out longer then I had meant it to be but oh well! **

Dad raps his arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head.

"What are you so happy about?"  
"Moriarty."  
"What's Moriarty?"  
"I've absolutely _no_ idea."

"Interesting, that soldier fellow. He could be the making of my brother – or make him worse than ever. Either way, we'd better upgrade their surveillance status. Grade Three Active."  
"Sorry, sir. Whose status?"  
"Sherlock Holmes, Alice Holmes and Doctor Watson."

**The next chapter(s?) will be about Alice's first day at her new school, and will have some Alice and John bonding. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

I look in the mirror and try to make the school uniform not hang off me like a bag.

"Alice!" John calls out.

"You'll have to leave now if you want to get to school on time!" I sigh and pick up my backpack and my coat.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you?"

"Yes I'm sure John."

It's extremely cold outside so I dig my hand's deep into my pockets trying to keep them warm. A new school, I can do this. I'm sure this one won't be nearly as bad as the last, I can do this.

The school's only about a 10 minute walk away so unfortunately I'm there fare sooner then I'd like to be. I head to the receptionist desk witch luckily is right at the front of the school.

"Um hello, I'm looking for a Mrs. Willams." From what dad said she's head of my year.

"Yes her office is just down the hall and too the left."

"Thank you."

I head down the hall that's covered in past students photos and awards the school has received till I find the office, as I knock I can just about feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"Yes come in!"

I open the door to see who I guess must be Mrs. Willams,

34.

Owns 2 cats.

unhappily married but is trying to make it work for the kids.

has 3 children

Got into fight with oldest one this morning over cigarettes found in his room.

Using concealer to hid the small bruise on her cheek

"Um hi, I'm Alice."

"Oh yes Alice lovely to meet you, take a seat."

The positivity in her voice was all most overflowing.

I watched as she typed some stuff into her computer.

"Ah yes, let me print off your timetable."

I watch as a printer at the side of the room prints off my timetable.

"Now Alice why don't you tell me a bit about yourself."

"Um like what?"

"Well your family, interests, dreams those sort of things. You must be very smart to have skipped two years of school."

"Uh yeah I guess. Well um I live with my dad and our flatmate, John. I like to read. I guess I want to work with my dad when I'm older, he's a detective."

"Well you sound lovely, I'm glad to have you joining our school."

"Thank you Mrs."

"Now you have Mr. Green for homeroom, I'll take you there now."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Willam leads me down a bunch of hall ways till we find Mr. Greens homegroup. I'm guessing Mr. Green must be a maths teacher by the fact the the room has about 100 maths posters on the wall.

"Yes Mr. Green this is Alice she's new here and she will be joining your homegroup."

"Hello Alice, please take a seat."

I hurry to the one free seat in the room. Next to a slightly over weight brunet girl with a fringe and overly curled hair, she turns and smiles at me.

16.

Over eater.

Reads comics .

semi popular.

I smile back.

First class was maths witch was extremely easy but I kept my head down any way, I know how the treat know it alls at schools.

At lunch the hole student body seems to flock to the canteen, witch too be fare is the warmest room in the whole school.

I find a table and sit alone, it's too loud to read so take out my notebook and start to sketch. I'm about half way done drawing a picture of a crime scene when the bell goes.

I mange to make it the rest of the day barely noticed, thank god. And when the last bell goes I rush to my locker, and I've all most made it a whole day but I've spoken too soon.

As I take my bad out of my locker I spin around too fast and accidentally hit a girl in the side, making her drop all her books on the ground.

"God watch where you're going you dumb slut."

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry."

The girl bends down trying to pick up her books.

"God you're so dumb." She then looks up at me, scanning me from head to toe.

"Why is your skirt so short?"

I look down, my skirt is quite short but it was the only one left at the uniform shop, my fault for changing school half way threw the year.

"Um it was the last one they had."

"Listen I don't know what dumb sort of slut you think you are but you can't walk around our school dressed like that."

Then she turns to leave, joining a group of her friends. I should have just left it, I should have just turned away and walked home, but I didn't.

"I'm not dumb!" I yell after the group

"Um excuse me?"

"I'm not dumb, intact I can tell that you're scared your boyfriend is cheating on you with your best friend, a suspicion that I'd say is right, I can see you've gained 5 pounds since you bought your school uniform and that you should have failed English last year but you're parents kicked up a fuss about it so you didn't!"

And then I get slapped.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been updating that much! I've had 4 major projects due this week at school so I've been pretty busy. I'm all so trying to write Alice into "blind banker" witch is my least favorite episode so I'm kinda unmotivated to do it, I'll press thew tho! Hope you enjoy!**

"I'm home!"

I call walking into 221B.

"How was it?" Dad is sitting in his chair, pretending to read a book.

"Good!"

"I can tell when you're lying Alice."

I ignore dads comment.

"Where's John?"

I was overly anxious to change the subject.

"Out."

"Oh, I'll be in my room if you need me."

And I rush off to my room. I pull my iPod and headphones out of my backpack and quickly find the song I want,putting it on repeat. The words are instantly calm me.

_You are the avalanche_  
_One world away_  
_My make believing_  
_While I'm wide awake_  
_Just a trick of light_  
_To bring me back around again_  
_Those wild eyes_  
_A psychedelic silhouette_

After just lying there for a few minutes I reach for my music box, I take out the smallest of the blades

and quickly run it over my thigh.

_I never meant to fall for you but I_  
_Was buried underneath and_  
_All that I could see was white_  
_My salvation_

I watch as the blood runs out of me, what am I doing to myself, truth is I have no idea, not any more.

I take the small towel that I keep at the bottom of the box and press it agents my leg till the beading stops.

_You are the snowstorm_  
_I'm purified_  
_The darkest fairytale_  
_In the dead of night_

And then when it's all said and done I just sit there and cry.

It was about an hour later when I hear the knock at my door. I know it's John because dad never bothers to knock.

"Hi John!" I say with my biggest smile, it's not all fake, John is the closest thing I have to a friend.

"Hi Alice, do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not! Take a seat."

John sits at the end of my bed, moving my backpack to make room.

"Um Alice, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Oh god, he doesn't know, he can't know.

"Um well your dad told me the, er, reason you guess ended up moving to 221B and I wanted to tell you that therapy has really help me with my PTSD and I think it could really help you to, but if you don't want to do that it's absolutely fine. But I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk, I can imagine your father isn't the easiest to talk to about these things."

No no no John isn't meant to know these things. It's like a switch I go into deviance asshole mode.

"John I appreciate your concern but it's highly misplaced, the truth is dad forgot to pay the rent one week witch happened to happen the same day him walked it on my playing with a gun I'd swiped from Lestrade, it was harmless really nothing to worry about."

"Alice..."

"I'd like you to leave now."

"Alice, I really do understand, I can help you if you let me."

"NO JOHN YOU CAN'T UNDERSTNAD! How could you possibly understand, how could you understand that I've never had a single friend in my whole life! Not one and I don't even remember my mother so dad is all I have and then when I was 6 he use to leave me with Mrs. Hudson for hours and when he came back even at that age I could tell there was something wrong with him, and there fucking was he was high as fuck and then he went away for three months and I had to stay with Mycroft and no one would tell me what was going on and then when he came back we had to act like nothing had happened and then we had to do the same thing when I was 7 and 10 and then finally Lestrade offered him a job and that's what got him clean John, not me not his own daughter his stupid fucking job! And you know what? I could have lived with all that, I really could have but then everyone at school had wanted my dead, turns out kids don't like other smart kids and the say what they think. Do you have any idea what that's like? They called me every name you could think of and then it turned into a game for them, who could make Alice cry first, who could pull the worst prank on Alice, they even locked me in the bathroom once, for hours. So yeah I tried to overdose but I could find enough pills and then I tried running in front of a car but it stopped so I was at my wits end and I swiped a gun of Lestrade and I should have done it because I still wish I was dead."

no you can't understand."

And then we just stand there for a minute letting the weight of my words fill up the room. I've never told a sole those things and I've just told them to a man I barley know.

"No no I didn't mean to say that."

And then he hugs me.

After what feels like hours he pulls away.

"I'm going to go make us some tea then we can talk okay?"

When John comes back with the tea I can barley look at him.  
"Alice, I'm glad you told me that."

"I'm not."

"You're dad loves you, you know that right."

"Yeah.

"Good"

Then we just sit there and drink our tea.

"And a I speak for both of us when I say that it would break my heart to have anything happen to you."

"I know, it's just hard."

'Promise me next time you feel like that you wont keep it to yourself, tell your dad or me, or anyone but please don't keep it to yourself."

I tell him I wont, I hope he can't tell that I'm lying.


End file.
